




by Little Electric Blue Pixie



Category: Harry Potter
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-03-21
Updated: 2004-03-21
Packaged: 2013-07-03 08:19:09
Rating: K
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: www.fanfiction.net
Story URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1783690/1/
Author URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/557670/Little-Electric-Blue-Pixie
Summary: sss





	

bA Note From the Lovely Author: /b  
  
Hello, and I'm glad you've decided to join me on my quest of writing.  
  
-sniggers- Sorry. Load of Crap. Anyway, I'm Pixie, and I'll be your writer today. Please   
  
keep your arms and legs inside the tour bus at all times. –smirks-  
  
Anyway, thoughts are in iitalics/i The story starts out in 'Moine's POV, but may   
  
change to other character's POVs, and will be noted when the time comes.   
  
Disclaimer: We all wish we owned Harry Potter and company, heck, we'd be   
  
filthy rich if we did. But…we don't, so don't say I said I did. Because I didn't. The plot is  
  
mine, but nothing else. J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros, own the "else". DON'T SUE ME!  
  
-giggles-  
  
Now…ON WITH IT!  
  
Time Turners, Arrivals and Meetings  
  
"Hermione, you were very responsible last time…" Said professor McGonagall   
  
apprehensively. There was distrust in her voice; as if she knew that Harry and she had   
  
saved Sirius and Buckbeak. What had Dumbledore told her? Hermione brushed it off and   
  
spoke with a smile.  
  
"Professor. Relax, I'm not going to do anything stupid!" Hermione dared. She was   
  
particularly out-spoken that evening. She was particularly eager to get the Time Turner   
  
into her hands, though she didn't know why. The professor gave in and pulled the   
  
large clock from her desk. Hermione smiled and took it. "Professor, I won't disappoint   
  
you." She said reassuringly. She got up and left the office.   
  
As she walked, Hermione felt an odd eeriness about the castle. Something was going to   
  
happen, but she couldn't put her finger on what is was. She yawned as the Fat Lady came   
  
into view. Several first years were clustered in front of it, chatting with the Portrait.   
  
Hermione wondered why anyone would bother talking to the old bag. She didn't know   
  
why, but the fat Lady irritated her. Harry and Ron seemed to like her well enough.  
  
She pushed her way through the first years, and several uttered stifled HEYs, but she  
  
ignored them. Hermione gave the password –Bottled Bravery-, and climbed through  
  
the portrait hole. She found the common room quite empty, and headed up to the girl's  
  
dormitories.   
  
Hermione fell asleep studying that night, and the next morning, she wasn't where she   
  
belonged. She fell onto hard ground with a large 'THUMP' and rubbed her hand.   
  
She stood up and opened her eyes, sleepily. She opened her mouth to let out a scream,  
  
but stifled herself. She wasn't on the hard, old pine floor of the girl's dormitory, she was  
  
SMACK in the middle of the front lawn. She looked down at herself. She was no longer   
  
wearing her pink pajama bottoms and spaghetti strapped tank, she had on her school   
  
clothes, in what looked like the style of the 70s. iFreaky/i, thought Hermione.   
  
At least she was still at Hogwarts. She had no clue what she would do if she didn't know   
  
where she was. People looked at her strangely as she hurried up the steps into the   
  
building. She ran all the way up to the Gryffindor common room, told the password,   
  
and went inside. People were sitting all around the room. She knew not a one of them.  
  
Things were beginning to freak her out. Was there something she didn't know about the  
  
time turner? She hoped not. Maybe this was all a dream… 'Just a dream.' She told   
  
herself. She couldn't help not believing herself. This was no dream.   
  
Dreams were more lop-sided. Dreams were…dreams were totally insane. Dreams were in   
  
alternate universes. Hey, maybe this is a dream, she reassured herself. This   
  
certainly seemed like all of those things. It was a dream, just a dream. She was wondering  
  
around aimlessly as she was thinking, and bumped into a girl with fiery red hair, and   
  
bright green eyes. She looked strangely familiar. The girl was about Hermione's age.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Hermione apologized, as she helped the girl pick up her books. What was  
  
with her? Hermione questioned herself.   
  
"No, no, it's no problem." Said the Girl. "I'm Lily. Lily Evans. I haven't seen you around   
  
here before? Are you a transfer?" Lily questioned.  
  
Lily Evans? Harry Potter's mother. Her best friend's mother, was standing in   
  
front of her. Lily hand out her hand for Hermione to shake. Hermione shook it and   
  
introduced herself. Things were getting stranger and stranger by the moment.   
  
So very strange… 


End file.
